New Year's Miracle
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Normally, when a miracle happens, it's always on Christmas. This time, however, the miracle happened on New Year's. Gilbert Bielschmidt and Elizaveta Hedervary get the surprise of their lives while hosting the annual New Year's party at their house. PrussiaxHungary. Human names used, and it's AU. Rated T for safety and Prussia's awesomeness!


New Year's Miracle

Outside of the beautiful manor, silent flakes of snow drifted to the ground, sticking to the ground, the windows, and the three figures darting around in the snow. One of the figures, the redhead, was shrieking with laughter as he attempted to hide from the platinum-haired man, who was throwing snowballs at him. The gruff blonde he was trying to hide behind was growling warningly at the one throwing the snowballs.

From one of the nearby windows, a young brunette watched in amusement at the events occurring in the front yard. Shaking her head at the three, she sighed and hurried back into the kitchen, where the New Years' dinner was being prepared. A quick look at the clock told her that she still had a few hours before the guests would be arriving. Each year, New Years was celebrated in the form of a party at someone's house. Last year, Alfred Jones had thrown the party at his house, American-style. This year, Elizaveta had volunteered to plan the party, as it had been quite a bit since she had last hosted the party.

A loud creaking came from the front door as the platinum-haired man stomped inside, rubbing snow from his pale locks, a big grin on his face. The redhead and the blonde followed close behind, the latter grumbling about something inaudibly under his breath.

"Hello, boys!" She smiled softly.

"Ve~!" The redhead beamed, grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug, his sopping-wet clothing causing hers to get wet, as well.

"Feli!" She cried, pushing the Italian off of her. "You're going to catch your death of cold! Go change your clothes!"

"Yes, Miss Lizzy." He bounded out of the room, humming under his breath.

"Ludwig, why don't you go help him?" The platinum-haired man suggested, a towel resting around his shoulders, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in his hands. "You know how he gets sometimes…"

"All right, _bruder_, I will." The blonde, Ludwig, replied in a heavy German accent, trudging after the hyper Italian. Once his footsteps had faded, Elizaveta sighed tiredly and plopped down in a chair, gratefully taking her own cup of hot chocolate from the man.

"Are you all right, Lizzy?" He asked, a tinge of worry coloring his voice. "It's so unawesome to be sick, you know." The brunette chuckled quietly.

"_Igen_, Gilbert, I'm fine." Her cheeks took on a slightly pink tone. "Thanks for asking, though." Relief fluttered across Gilbert's face, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips.

"But really, Lizzy, I think you should take it easy for a bit, _ja_? I can finish the dinner if you need me to…"

"No, Gil, it's fine." A heavy sigh left her body. "I'll be fine." The albino pouted, crimson eyes flashing with a hint of hurt.

"Elizaveta…"

"No, Gilbert."

"Please?"

"_Isten_, Gilbert!" She snapped. "Just go!" The outburst shocked both of them, but Elizaveta's angry face forced the other to sigh in defeat.

"All right, all right, I'll go, _ja_?" He set his empty mug in the sink and placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. "But if something happens, I'll let you know that the awesome me was right!" He grinned teasingly and flounced out of the room, eliciting a tiny chuckle from the brunette.

"And if you do that, I'll whap you with my frying pan." She answered smugly under her breath.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Gilbert sat in the living room, waiting in earnest for his friends to arrive. Elizaveta was still in the kitchen, tending to the food, but she had finally allowed Feliciano to help her, to Gilbert's delight.

"_Mon ami_!" A voice, heavily accented with French, cried out, arms wrapping around Gilbert's shoulders.

"Hello, Francis." The albino choked out.

"Let him go, _amigo_." Antonio's Spanish drifted into the room as the man himself strode in, a fuming redhead behind him, cursing loudly.

"Hi, Tonio, Lovi." Gilbert greeted as Francis finally let him go, a smirk on his face, light dancing in his blue orbs. "The food's not going to be ready for another little bit, but you're welcome to sit and chat for a bit. Oh, and Lovi, your bro's in the kitchen." The Italian cursed violently.

"Who let him in the kitchen?!" He demanded, storming into the kitchen to save his brother from whatever disaster might or might not occur in the next five seconds.

"_Mein Gott_." Gilbert muttered. "He's too protective of Feli."

"He means well." Antonio replied, staring in the direction of the kitchen longingly.

"He sure has an odd way of showing it." The albino muttered, plastering a grin to his face as more and more people began to trickle in, led by the fluent English-speakers, Alfred, Arthur Kirkland, and Matthew Williams, whom Gilbert had affectionately nicknamed Birdie.

"Yo, dude!" Alfred waved. "When's the food gonna be done?" This comment earned him a death stare from the male host and the American's British companion, who rather violently clubbed him on the head.

"You twit!" He spat, large eyebrows knit together menacingly. "The invitation states that the meal wouldn't start until 7:00! It's only 6:30!" This statement started a small argument between the two, causing the albino to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh agitatedly.

"I-I'm really sorry a-about this, Gil…" The quiet half-brother to Alfred stuttered nervously. "I-I can't g-g-get them t-to stop…"

"Nonsense, Birdie." The albino smiled softly, wrapping the small Canadian in his arms. "You're too passive to stop a fight." Although he would never admit this to anyone but certain others, the frail boy in his arms held a special place in Gilbert's heart, next to Elizaveta and Gilbird, of course. But the two didn't mind, granted that Elizaveta held a larger portion.

The fight continued as more people entered, this time being the clan of Asians, led by Yao Wang.

"Hello! We are here, aru!" He called cheerfully, towing a reluctant Kiku Honda behind him.

"Hello." The Japanese man nodded, voice quiet, his l's sounding like r's, as they usually did when he spoke in his hesitant English.

"Hello, everyone!" Im Yong Soo, the South Korean that always seemed to tag along, even though no one really wanted him there, shouted loudly, causing the tiny baby in Mei's arms to wake and start wailing.

"Im Yong Soo!" Xi, Mei's husband, scolded, murmuring soothing words to his son until the tiny infant quieted down. "Did you not realize that Chang was still sleeping?!"

"Oh…" His features drooped into a frown. "Sorry." Xi rolled his eyes, but ushered Mei and Chang to a seat on the sofa, which was currently only inhabited by Antonio, which was fine. The two males began to converse, while the Taiwanese woman began to rock her child back to sleep.

"Mister Gilbert~!" Feli came dashing out of the kitchen, unnoticed in the babble of chattering people. "Miss Lizzy says that she needs your help with the food." The albino smirked slightly.

"All right. _Danke_, Feli." Gilbert headed to the kitchen, where his Lizzy sat resting in a chair while Lovino stirred various pots of food and Feli dashed around for the requested ingredients.

"Hallo, Lizzy." He murmured, massaging her shoulders to help her feel better, to some degree. "Need the awesome me's help, _ja_?"

"Shut up, Gil." She whispered back tiredly, absentmindedly rubbing at her stomach. The albino tenderly kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against her skin, letting out a soft chuckle. "Help Lovi and Feli put the food on the table."

"Of course, _liebe_." He kissed her cheek once more before grabbing a pot and a potholder to place on the table, going back several times, even with the help of the Italian boys. From the living room, Alfred stopped fighting as the heavenly scent of food drifted amongst the group, sending everyone into a comatose state of anticipation.

As Gilbert went to the living room to thank everyone for being there, Elizaveta felt an odd twinge in her lower stomach. A low moan erupted from her mouth as a warm liquid dripped down her thighs.

"Miss Lizzy, are you all right, ve~?" Feli asked worriedly. Elizaveta started to nod her head, but an intense pain shot through her abdomen, causing another moan to escape her body as she slumped to the floor, curled into a tight ball.

"Feli, get Gil." She panted. "Now." The urgency in her voice caused the little Italian to dash into the living room faster than he ever had.

"Mister Gilbert!" He managed to interrupt the albino just before he announced they could eat.

"What's wrong, Feli?" He asked, confused.

"Miss Lizzy…collapsed…needs you…" The Italian managed to get out before Gilbert dashed into the kitchen, a hush falling over the crowd, which now included Ivan Braginski, his sisters, his subordinates, and Feliks Łukasiewicz, the Polish friend of one of his subordinates.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked hysterically as he fell to his knees, clutching her hand tightly in his. "_Mein Gott_, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Gil…" Her voice was scratchy and weak. "M-my…water just broke…" The statement caused the albino to freeze.

"…Wh-what?"

"Gil…I think I-I'm pregnant…"

"Dear _Gott_… Birdie, get in here! _Now_!" Gilbert's voice was unnaturally high. The tiny Canadian rushed in, followed by almost all of the guests. One look at Elizaveta, and Matthew knew what was happening.

"Everyone out!" He yelled, shocking everyone, as he hardly ever raised his voice. "I mean it! Out!" Quickly, everyone shuffled out, all except Mei.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help." She said quietly. "She's pregnant, right?"

"_Ja_." Gilbert replied shakily.

"Where are your towels?" The Taiwanese asked. The albino directed her, and she returned with nearly all of their towels, as well as a bundle of clothes. "I felt the need to bring some of Chang's old clothes, for some reason."

"Thank you." Elizaveta panted, moaning as another contraction washed over her.

"Well, Miss Elizaveta…" The Canadian began. "You're almost fully dilated, so we'll go ahead and get ready, okay?" The Hungarian nodded, her eyes sliding half closed.

"Whatever happens, Lizzy, remember that _ich liebe dich_." Gilbert whispered in her ear, kissing her tenderly. She nodded tiredly, smiling softly.

"Miss Elizaveta? It's time…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Meanwhile, the group outside was talking quietly amongst themselves, growing silent each time a loud moan echoed throughout the house. Francis checked his watch and noticed it was 11:55.

"_Mon ami_." He whispered to Antonio. "It is almost ze new year."

"I know, _amigo_." The Spaniard whispered back.

Each minute ticked by slowly, until, right as the fireworks began to go off to signal the arrival of the New Year, a loud infant's wail pierced the air, and it wasn't Chang. Everyone began to smile as an exhausted but ecstatic Gil exited the kitchen.

"Well?" Feliks demanded. "Are you, like, gonna totally tell us how awesome this, like, baby is or, like, what?"

"He's a dream." The albino answered truthfully, a proud grin stretching his lips. "He's our New Year's miracle."

"Ve~! Can we see him?" Feli demanded to see him.

"In a bit." Gilbert told them. "I have to make my girlfriend comfortable first." He disappeared into one of the rooms, and emerged with multiple pillows and blankets, entering back into the kitchen.

"Here." Mei called, holding out her arms. "Give me the stuff so you can take Frederick." Gilbert willingly obliged, eager to hold his new son for the first time. In the mere moment he had been gone, Matthew and Mei had managed to clean the infant and the floor of blood, as well as dressing the baby and tossing the dirty towels into the nearby laundry room. A smiling Matthew carefully placed the tiny boy into Gilbert's arms.

"_Mein Gott_." He breathed as the baby opened his eyes to reveal baby blue eyes that would someday be either his own crimson orbs or Elizaveta's emerald ones, although the thin white hair on top of the boy's head gave him an idea as to which would occur.

"What is it?" Elizaveta asked softly from the floor, still weak after her five hours of labor. Gilbert sank to the floor next to her and nuzzled her neck.

"He's _awesome, _Elizaveta." He murmured softly, eliciting a smile from his girlfriend.

"Gilbert? Feli wants to know if they can come in now." Mei informed him.

"_Ja_." He nodded after making sure Elizaveta was well enough for it. Everyone immediately crowded in, cooing at the baby and showering the two with praise and congratulations. Gilbert and Elizaveta exchanged glances and kissed tenderly, baby Frederick nestled between them, thankful for their New Year's miracle.

_** *chuckles nervously* Well, hi there guys… I'm really sorry about not updating my stories… *dodges the random weapons thrown at me* I said I was sorry! I've had really bad writer's block lately, then finals and being sick, and the Christmas Break being so filled with activity that I had no time to work! **_

_** But anyways, I thought I'd make a Hetalia fic, since it was bugging me a lot and I love Prussia/Hungary. Here's the translations-**_

**Bruder (German) -Brother**

**Igen (Hungarian) –Yes**

**Ja (German) –Yes**

**Isten (Hungarian) –God**

**Mon ami (French) –My friend**

**Amigo (Spanish) –Friend**

**Mein Gott (German) –My God**

**Danke (German) –Thanks, thank you**

**Liebe (German) –Love**

**Ich liebe dich (German) –I love you**

**Aru- For those of you that only watch Hetalia dubbed, aru is the Japanese equivalent of a Chinese accent. **

**Also, character clarifications. Mei is my name for Taiwan and Xi is Hong Kong.**

_**I own nothing except the plot, Chang, and Frederick. If I did, history would've been totally different. ^.^**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of having a writing contest! I need all of my lovely reviewers to write me a story with an odd pairing! If you are participating, I need your pen name and the name of your fic, as well as the story itself, by hopefully the end of January, but it might also be the end of February. **_

_**Here, I'll give you an example. **_

**HeroofTwilight'sgf-Two Worlds-MattxRukia**

**Summary (Not necessarily needed, but you can throw it in there for fun!)-They came from two totally different, yet somehow similar, worlds. Yet, they both feel an odd attraction to the other. When their two worlds collide, will romance blossom, or will destruction ensue?**

_**See? Easy! I'd really appreciate if you guys participated! **_

_**Oh, yeah, bonus words. If you use the words **__unfussy,__uncreative,__overladen,__** or **__housebound__**, you get extra points! (By the way, those words were randomly generated)**_

_**Anywho… Please R&R, arigatou, hasta luego, and PRUSSIA IS AWESOME!**_

_**-HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


End file.
